Ittazura na kiss
by Nida Exotics
Summary: Sehun harus terbiasa dengan kelakuan Luhan yang suka menciumnya. #aummary gagal. This is FF about HunHan,Chanbaek,Kaisoo and other. warning: This FF YAOI,GAJE,ABAL,TYPO,OOC


Tittle : Itazura na Kiss (part 1)

Author : Park Nida

Cast : Hunhan

Others : Baekyeol, Kaisoo,Suho

Genre : Romance (maybe), school life

rate : T

Length :chaptered

Desclaimer : Cast hanya milik tuhan YME, diri sendiri, ortu, dan SM Ent.

Sedikit aja cuap-cuapnya. Ini FF petama nida yang Luhan berperan seperti 'seme'. FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa fanmade hunhan yang disitu Sehun manja banget sama Luhan. Yaaa meskipun kurang nge fell kalau Luhan yang jadi seme tapi mau bagaimana lagi, habisnya Sehun manja banget sama Luhan. Jadinya Luhan berasa seme deh. Tapi readersnim tenang aja jiwa UKE nya Luhan masih tetap ada kok hehe ^^v oh ya untuk readers yang kemarin review tears ada yang bilang dy udah pernah baca ff tears senelumnya. apa ini author yang sama atau bukan? nah nida mau bilang kalau semua ff yang nida publish di FFN udah pernah nida post di FP EXO FANFICTION-YAOI ONLY. ff yang nida piblish di fp itu ada tears,kikan,ko yama hana ga saku, sick of love,itazura na kiss, my couple,my first love,my love is you, the sun krystal dan el el. aebenernya FFN ini hanya buat pengalihan aja. cozx nida ga bisa post ff di FP, nida juga jarang ol PC. nah berhubung post FF di FFN bisa lewat ponsel makanya FF nida yang di FP nida poat lagi di sini. kan gak lucu kalau nida plagiat ff sendiri. jadi intinya FF yang nida publosh di FP dan FFN sama2 dari author yang sama. untuk masalah tampilan ff yang amburadul nida minta maaf. karena paa ngetik di word tampilannya udah bener kok ada jeda antara peegantian waktu/latar nya. tapi pas di post di sini malah ilang. -_- ya udah gitu aja cuap-cuapnya. semoga kalian suka sama ff nida. setelah baca silahlan tulis komentar kalian di kotak review. satu koment sangat berharga buat nida. dan itu juga menjadi motivasi buat nida untuk terus menulis FF

WARNING! This Is Fanfic YAOI,BOYS LOVE! GAJE,ABAL, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR BERANTAKAN!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

NO BASH,NO COPAS!

SO CHECK THIS OUT,

HAPPY READING

Incheon airport

Seorang namja tampan melangkah santai seraya menyeret koper yang cukup besar dibelakangnya. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, kulitnya yang putih dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sangat tampan itu mampu menarik perhatian para pengunjung.

Sesekali namja tampan tersebut melirik jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya. Tak jarang ia melirik pintu masuk dan ruang tunggu bandara. Berharap seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya berada disana menunggunya.

"Sehun-ah!" suara yang amat sangat ia rindukan kini menggema dipendengarannya. Seulas senyum manis tersungging dibibir tipisnya. Sang pemilik suara melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil mendekati sang namja tampan.

"hyung~ pogosipeo." Ucap Sehun seraya memeluk erat namja yang memanggilnya.

"nado Sehun-ah. Aigoo, kau sudah besar ternyata." Sehun tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan namja yang dipanggilnya Hyung itu.

"hyung, kau tidak berubah ya."

"kau juga Sehun-ah. Bahkan sekarang kau semakin bertambah tinggi."

"kajja kita pulang. Akan ku kenalkan kau pada temanku. Ku yakin kau akan suka."

"bagaimana keadaan eomma dan appa di Jepang?"

"eomma dan appa baik-baik saja hyung. Kau tahu? Mereka selalu menanyakanmu setiap kali kau menghubungiku." Suho terkekeh pelan mendengar namdongsaengnya tersebut.

"aku merindukan mereka berdua."

"kau bahkan jarang sekali menghubungi mereka hyung. Kau tahu? Mereka selalu mengomeliku. Makanya aku sangat senang saat aku akan bersekolah di Seoul." Curhat Sehun seraya menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"aigoo kau semakin imut saja Sehunnie" Suho yang gemas dengan tingkah Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan seraya mengusak sayang surai lembut dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"aish hyung, aku membuat rambutku semakin berantakan saja." Gerutu Sehun kesal.

Suho Apartment

"aku pulaaaanggggg!" suara Suho menggema di apartement tersebut.

"Yak Oh Jeonmyung bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu eoh" gerutu seseorang seraya menghampiri Suho dengan kesal.

"eh?" bingungnya.

"ah, kenalkan ini adikku dari Jepang." Ucap Suho.

"annyeong haseyo Oh Sehun Imnida." Namja tampan itu mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sedangkan namja cantik di hadapannya – menurut Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya. "Xi Luhan Imnida." Namja bernama Luahn itu berjalan mendekati Sehun. Bahkan jarak mereka sangat dekat. "senang bertemu denganmu tampan."

Sehun membulatkan mata sipitnya. Apa ini? Apa yang namja ini lakukan batinnya. Otakknya terlalu lemah merespon apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya. Kini Luhan- sang namja cantik tengah menciumnya. Di bibir. DI BIBIR!

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan pada dongsaengku?!" teriak Suho.

'oh tidak! My first kiss.' Batin Sehun. Namja tampan itu belum sadar dari keterpakuannya. Tatapannya kosong. Entahlah, saraf otaknya mati sementara.

"hei bukannya orang di barat jika memberi salam seperti itu?" ucap Luhan enteng.

"Yak! Ini korea! KOREA! Bukan Amerika!"

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar suara Suho yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu telinga dengan santanya ia melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Sehun-ah gwaenchana?" panic Suho saat melihat Sehun tak bergeming sedikitpun. Tatapannya juga kosong. Detik berikutnya ia terduduk lemas seraya memegang bibirnya.

"aish AWAS KAU XI LUHAN!"

SKIP TIME

"annyeonghaseyo, Oh Sehun imnida" Suara riuh mulai menggema dikelas 1-B tesebut. Namja tampan itu tersenyum manis sehingga menambah kadar ke histerisan para yeoja maupun namja.

"Sehun-ssi, kau bisa duduk di samping Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun angkat tanganmu. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat barunya.

"aigoo neomu kyeopta." Histeris Baekhyun setelah Sehun duduk di sampingnya.

"Annyeong Sehun-ssi. Do Kyungsoo imnida." Sapa namja cantik bermata bulat yang duduk di samping Sehun. Dan sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya membalas sapaan namja bernama Kyungsoo tersebut.

Triiiinngggg…..

Bel istirahat bebunyi. Seketika bangku Sehun mulai dikerubungi oleh teman sekelasnya. Banyak siswa dan siswi yang berdesakkan ingin mencoba berkenalan dengan Sehun.

"annyeong Sehun-ssi, namaku Yoon hee."

"aku Sully."

"aku Luna"

"YA! KALIAN SEMUA MINGGIRRRR!" suara nyaring seorang namja menggema di kelas yang menyebabkan suasana kelas yang semula gaduh menjadi hening. Semua mata menatap sang pelaku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Byun Baekhyun. "JANGAN ADA YANG MENDEKATI AEGYAKU!" serunya lagi.

Sehun hanya membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "nah Oh Sehun, sekarang kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan mereka." Ucap Baekhyun tegas seraya menangkup pipi Sehun.

"n-ne" jawabnya gugup.

"ah, Sehun-ssi aku Chanyeol namjachingu dari 'Eomma' barumu. Dan berarti aku adalah appamu." Ucap namja tinggi dengan senyum happy virusnya.

"hai, aku Kai. Si sexy dancer." Ucap namja tan yang berhasil mendapatkan jitakan dari Kyungsoo sang namjachingu.

"percaya diri sekali kau kkamjong." Cibir Baekhyun.

"nah, Sehunnie kajja kita ke kantin. Eommamu ini sangat lapar." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Baekhyun menyeret Sehun menuju kantin sekolah.

"Ya! Baekhyunnie apa sekarang kau sudah melupakan suamimu yang tampan ini eoh?"

kantin

"Sehunnie, kau ingin pesan apa? Biar aku pesankan." Tanya Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

"Soo baby aku pesan nasi goreng kimchi." Celetuk Kai.

"pesan sendiri sana." Desis Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kai hanya mendengus sebal.

"aku pesan ddukbokkie dan choco bubble tea saja." Jawab Sehun.

"ne, arasseo." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian berlalu.

"Sehunnie, kenapa kau sangat imut eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun yang gemas melihat wajah imut Sehun.

"mollayo hyung."

"aigoo, bahkan kau sudah merebut perhatian uri Baekkie." Ucap Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh Kai.

"siapa suruh dia imut sekali. Kau kan tau Channie jika aku tidak tahan jika melihat orang seimut dirinya."

"kau bahkan lebih imut Baekkie." Goda Chanyeol seraya mencolek dagu runcing Baekhyun.

"Ya! Soo babyku yang lebih imut tau!" Kim jong in aka Kai juga tak mau kalah.

"Kyaaaaa Luhan Oppa! Suho Oppa! Kyaaaa…" histeris seisi kantin melihat dua idola sekolah mereka memasuki kantin.

"Kyaaaa Luhannnnn…." histeris ChanbaekKai membuat Sehun hampir terjunkal kebelakang.

"aish, kenapa orang-orang disekolah ini gila semua sih?" batin Sehun merana.

"sehunnie, ikut saja dengan kami. Nanti Chanyeollie akan mengantarmu pulang." Ajak Baekhyun.

"ani hyung, aku menunggu seseorang." Tolak Sehun halus.

"aigoo, sudah kubilang panggil aku eomma. Baiklah, eomma akan menunggumu sampai jemputanmu datang. Eotte?" tawar Baekhyun.

"ani hyu_ eh eomma. Kalian duluan saja. Aku baik-baik saja." Lagi-lagi Sehun menolak tawaran Baekhyun.

"no,no,no, itu tidak baik Sehunnie. Kau itu masih baru disini. Kalau kau diculik bagaimana? Terus aku kehilangan anakku satu-satunya bagaimana? Kau itu masih terlalu polos dan lugu sehunnie, nanti kalau ada yeoja genit yang menculikmu bagaimana? Aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika itu terjadi. Jadi jangan membantah. Arasseo?!"

Sehun hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut. Sungguh ia tidak percaya dengan namja mungil dihadapannya ini. 'Ternyata walaupun kecil dia cerewet juga' batin Sehun. "n-ne eom-eomma."

Tinn..tinn…tin..

Suara klakson mobil mengalihkan pandangan ke-5 namja yang tengah bersendagurau bersama tersebut. "ah hyungdeul, itu jemputanku. Gomawo sudah menemaniku menunggu." Ucap Sehun seraya melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"hati-hati Sehunnie." Seru BaekSoo bersamaan.

"mereka teman barumu Sehunnie?" Tanya Suho maembuka suara.

"ne, mereka sangat baik hyung. Walau terkadang sikap mereka sedikit aneh." Jawab Sehun.

"Lu, berbelanja kebutuhan dapur dulu sebelum pulang." ucapSuho yang diangguki setuju oleh Luhan.

..

..

"hyung, aku ingin bubble tea." Rengek Sehun pada suho seraya menarik-narik ujung kemeja Suho.

"aish, nanti saja ne. hyung masih sibuk." Ucap Suho yang tengah sibuk memilih-milih bahan makanan. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Sehunnie, kajja kita beli bubble tea bersama." Ajak Luhan.

"kajja." Ucap Sehun semangat seraya menarik lengan Luhan keluar dari supermarket tersebut.

"dasar maniak bubble tea." Gumam Suho.

..

..

..

"hyung, aku tidak menyangka kau suka dengan bubble tea juga." Ucap Sehun seraya menyeruput choco bubble teanya.

"hmm. Aku sangat menyukainya." Jawab Luhan.

Hening..

Tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun tengah menatap lekat dirinya. 'cantik' batinnya.

"aku tahu aku ini tampan. Jadi tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu." Ucap Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya dan mendengus.

"hyung tidak tampan, tapi cantik." Gumamnya.

"aku mendengarmu Oh Sehun."

Hening.. lagi-lagi keheningan menemani mereka.

"Sehunnie." Panggil Luhan. Sehun mendongkakkan kepalanya dan..

Cuup~

Mata Sehun membulat sempurna. Lagi. Luhan menciumnya lagi di tempat yang sama.

"kau sangat manis." Ucapan Luhan menyadarkan Sehun kembali kedunia nyata.

"ya! Apa yang hyung lakukan? Aish nappeun neom." Ucap Sehun seraya pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Sehun.

..

..

..

"jangan dekat-dekat." Ucap sehun saat Luhan akan duduk disampingnya. Membuat Suho menjadi heran.

"we?" Tanya Luhan enteng dan tetap mendudukan dirinya disamping Sehun. Dengan cepat Sehun menggesser kursinya agar sedikit menjauh dari Luhan.

"apa yang kau lakukan Sehunnie?" Tanya Suho.

"ani." Jawab Sehun ketus seraya menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

..

..

..

"aigoo kenyang sekali." Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang tv dan mulai menjalankan hobynya yaitu menonton tv.

Duk

Sehun mendudukan dirinya disamping Luhan dengan membawa sepiring kecil cake stoberry ditangannya. "apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Kau hanya meindahkan dari channel satu ke channel yang lain. Kau tahu? Mataku perih melihatnya." Omel Sehun yang jengah melihat Luhan yang sedari tadi memindah-mindahkan channel tv.

"hmm." Luhan hanya bergumam seraya menoleh menatap Sehun. "eoh, cake." Ucap Luhan seraya mengambil sesendok Cake dari piring Sehun.

"ish. Hyung kau jorok. Itukan sendokku." Gerutu Sehun.

"we? Bukankah aku sudah pernah merasakan bibirmu dan kau juga sebaliknya? Jadi itu tidak apa-apa.? Ucap Luhan enteng. Sedangkan Sehun? Lihatlah wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"ish. Kau menyebalkan hyung." Ucap Sehun seraya mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Dan dengan secepat kilat Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Night Kiss sebelum tidur." Seru Luhan dari arah kamarnya.

"ya! Xi Luhan Pabbo." Rutuk Sehun kesal. Sepertinya ia harus terbiasa dengan ciuman Luhan.

"Sehunnie irreona." Suara lembut mengalun indah di indra pendengaran Sehun.

Cup~

Satu ciuman mendarat lembut dibibir Sehun.

"eungh~" lenguh Sehun. Namun namja tampan itu tak kunjung bangun. Sehun menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sehunnie, irreona ppali." Dengan lembut Luhan mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sehun. Tetapi tetap saja, namja tampan itu tak kunjung membuka matanya.

Cup~

Kini pipi putih Sehun yang menjadi sasaran Luhan.

"eungh~" dengan perlahan Sehun membuka matanya. Mengerjapkannya imut.

"annyeong Sehunnie." Sapa Luhan.

"eungh Hyung." Gumam Sehun. Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"mandilah, kami menunggumu di meja makan. "

Cup~ "morning kissku." Ucap Luhan seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"haah, sepertinya aku harus terbiasa dengan Luhan hyung." Ucap Sehun yang kemudian melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Sehunnieee!"

"eoh, eomma."

"aigoo, kau semakin tampan saja Sehunnie. Kajja kita masuk kekelas." Baekhyun menggandeng lengan Sehun. Membuat beberapa siswa yang dilewatinya memekik keras karena iri dengannya yang bisa menggandeng Sehun.

"anyyeong…" seru Baekhyun saat mereka berdua sudah ada dikelas.

"eoh, Baekkie kemana Chanyeol? Bukankah kalian selalu pergi bersama?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"oh, Chanyeol sedang ke ruang club basket. Katanya ada yang ketinggalan kemarin." Jawab Baekhyun.

"annyeong sehunnie." Sapa Kyungsoo.

"teman-teman hari ini kita free. Guru-guru sedang mengadakan rapat sampai jam istirahat." Seru Minho sang ketua kelas. Seluruh siswa di kelas XI-B bersorak girang.

"yes kita free." Girang Kai.

"ck, Kkamjong Pabbo." Dengus Kyungsoo,

"Sehunnie."

TBC

Hahaha #ketawanista

Bagaimana readersnim FFnya jelekkan? Gaje kan? Amburadul kan? Nida iseng-iseng liat hunhan moment pas di MBC Idol Olimpyc. Disitu si thehunnie manja banget ma Lulu. Jadinya lahirlah(?) FF abal ini. Mian kalau ceritanya pasaran, jelek,typo beretebaran, kependekkan, dan el el. Sebenernya ini FF udah pernah nida post di FP nida, dan udah lama banget.

Gomawo udah mau baca FF nista ini. #BOW baneng EXO

#KELANJUTAN CERITA TERGANTUNG RESPON DARI READERDEUL SEKALIAN#

Silahkan review…


End file.
